Sydonay Senseirei
Sydonay Senseirei (千征令オルゴン, Senseirei Sydonay) was a Shinigami that has attained the powers of a Hollow. He worked together with Myōken and the latter's group of Shinkūmyō in order to overtake the Soul Society. Sydonay met his end at the hands of Raian Getsueikirite. Character Overview Personality-wise, Sydonai is a down-to-earth, calm, yet fierce leader figure for the Shinkūmyō. He is known for keeping his calm over any predicament, whether it be that he loses a servant or solder, stating that "it makes no difference, whether it be one or even two ants." Sydonai is best known for the way he speaks. When he ever discusses something one-on-one with one of his followers, they will usually comment that the way and tone of Sydonay's voice makes it literally impossible to say no to him. In battle, he's rather dispassionate and rarely shows any sign of emotion, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever disrupt his fights. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, and will only fight whenever provoked. Despite his almost constantly emotionless behavior, Sydonay briefly loses his cool during his fight with Seikyo when the latter refuses to give up regardless of Sydonay's strength; he actually shouts at him that it is pointless. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Sydonay is a Visored of nigh perfect mixture, inferring that he possesses great and devastating power. Devastating Spiritual Power: Sydonay boasts an incredible amount of reiatsu, more so than a majority of Gotei 13 Captains combined. His Spirit Energy is very high, noted by Seireitou to be "worlds apart" from the Shinkūmyō whom serve him. It was strong enough to make even Seireitou sweat the first time. Ryan commented that Sydonay's very spiritual presence is monstrously overwhelming. The force of Sydonay's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring Mashū Getsueikirite to his knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him to not crush an ant (referring to Raian) in his path. His spiritual power takes the form of a silver flame, that surrounds his body with a fierceness to it's presence, making any person anywhere below that of a Captain-Commander's medal shiver in fear. It's a silver color with a black outline. Immense Speed: Sydonay's speed is known to be beyond that of any mere Shinigami or Arrancar. It seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: It has been shown how even without activating Shikai, he can dominate a full powered Bankai from Raian during their first battle. Genius Intellect: He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level mind as he is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. Zanpakutō Itadaki no Kura (頂の座ヘカテー, "Supreme Throne"): When sealed, it takes on the form of a normal katana, it's hilt being dark grey with the exception of the guard which is in the shape of a silver celestial eye. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "Stand in awe." (畏怖の念を起こす, Ifu no nen o okosu). Itadaki no Kura releases by freezing all beings within the surrounding area that have significant lower spiritual pressure than Sydonay himself possesses. Itadaki no Kura takes the form of an unusual katana, where both sides are sharpened, even the side that is supposed to be flat. Its color scheme remains the exact same as before. :Shikai Special Ability: Itadaki no Kura is able to manifest silver and black flames that appear capable of tampering with a soul. The heat from these flames alone appears to have a distorting effect on weaker beings as it literally "burns" away their existence even if they do not come into direct contact. In this sense, its power is not found in flame intensity but rather the property of the silver and black embers it can generate. Even a Captain-level combatant's soul will fade away from excessive exposure. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Quotes * "Sydonay Senseirei, at your service." Behind the Scenes Sydonay's surname translates as "Commander of Thousand Conquests".